How It All Began
by Luna963
Summary: Meet Luna Starlight Hikaru, a girl born between a human and a pokemon. She has grown up as a human all her life with father. However, when she discovers the truth of her heritage, her life will forever be changed. What will happen when she meets Grovyle? Will her courage be enough to prevent the destruction of time? And Space? Or will she need help? My version of PMD: E Of Darkness
1. Prologue

Summary: Meet Luna Starlight Hikaru, a girl born between a human and a Pokémon. She has grown up as a human in the human world all her life with father. However, when she discovers the truth of her heritage, her life will forever be changed. What will happen when she meets Grovyle? Will her courage be enough to prevent the destruction of time? And Space? Or will she need help? My version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**Character Descriptions:**

**Luna Starlight** **Hikaru**:

A young girl born between a human and the Pokémon Eevee. She has a hard time making friends because of her powers and personality. She is desperately searching for a special friend who can understand her completely. She is Angela's youngest daughter and the youngest of all her children. She is researching the planet's paralysis with Grovyle and is his best friend, but is secretly in love with him.

**Tora Hikaru**:

A human and the father of Luna and her siblings. He got turned into an Eevee and fell in love with Angela during one of his visits to the Pokémon world. However, Angela asked him to take Luna back with him to the human world because she feared that the other Pokémon would bully her for her strange powers. He was kidnapped by a dark Pokémon inside the portal to the Pokémon world and hasn't been heard from since.

**Angela:**

An Eevee and the mother of Luna and her siblings. She was worried that Luna would be bullied by the other Pokémon for her strange powers, so she asked Tora to take her back with him to the human would when she was still a young Eevee, to help her learn to control her powers when she realizes them for herself. Then, if his world became too dangerous for her, then he would do whatever he could to make sure that she got back home safely.

**Tea:**

An Espeon and the eldest of Luna's older siblings. She is Angela's oldest daughter.

**Shadow:**

An Umbreon and the 2nd oldest of Luna's older siblings. He is Angela's oldest son.

**Volt:**

A Jolteon and the 3rd oldest of Luna's older siblings. He is Angela's 2nd oldest son.

**Shimmer:**

A Vaporeon and the 4th oldest of Luna's older siblings. He is Angela's youngest son.

**Ember:**

A Flareon and the 3rd youngest of Luna's older siblings. She is Angela's 2nd oldest daughter.

**Autumn:**

A Leafeon and the 2nd youngest of Luna's older siblings. She is Angela's 3rd youngest daughter.

**Alexa:**

A Glaceon and the youngest of Luna's older siblings. She is Angela's 2nd youngest daughter. She was the closest to Luna and was always called Lexi by her. She seemed to notice how lonely she was, but didn't know how to help her.

**Diamond:**

A Ninetales and a close friend of Luna and Ember. She is the guardian of Heartworld Portal.

**Kita:**

A Lapras and a close friend of Ember and Shimmer. She is the guide to the Hidden Land.

**Tundra:**

The legendary Pokémon and a close friend of Luna who resides on Blizzard Island most of the time because of its frigid environment that is perfect for her living conditions, but can be very aggressive when someone wakes her up from a nap, but Luna is helping her with her aggressions. She always feels guilty evertime she has trouble controlling her temper and is grateful to Luna for her help. She also cares deeply for Luna like a little sister.

**Topaz:**

The legendary Pokémon Mew and a personal friend of Luna's. She travels around the world and always tells Luna of her adventures when she gets back. She seems to care a great deal about Luna. She was Luna's inspiration of becoming an explorer.

**Celebi:**

The legendary time travel Pokémon and a friend of Luna's. She is the only one besides Dialga that can travel through time. She cares a lot about Luna's well-being and knows how much she cares about Grovyle.

**Dialga:**

The lord of time and one of Luna's closest friends as well as her former teacher. He is the closest to her besides Grovyle and cares a lot for her well-being. He doesn't like it when she pushes herself too hard for his sake, but knows that she does this because she cares about him.

**Palkia:**

The lord of space and a friend of Luna. He isn't as close to Luna as Dialga and Giratina, but she visited him quite often in his domain when she was in the area doing errands for the other legendary Pokémon, or when she had free time. He is also the one who is the most often Pokémon that Luna and Giratina pull their pranks and practical jokes on, much to his displeasure.

**Giratina:**

The lord of Darkness and a close friend of Luna's as well as her former teacher. He and Luna are always playing pranks on the other Pokémon, including the other legendary Pokémon and Luna's own family for her own amusement.

**Arceus:**

The lord of Dimensions and a close friend of Luna's. He asked Luna to watched over Grovyle's abandoned egg using the name Glacia, until the time was right to reveal that it was her because he believed that Grovyle was the special friend that she had searched for so long to find.

**Grovyle:**

A Pokémon that was abandoned as an egg by his parents. He was watched over by Luna as a Glaceon by the name of Glacia, under Arceus' request. To this day, he doesn't know it was Luna, and still doesn't know the connection between her and Glacia. He is Luna's partner in researching the planet's paralysis and is in love with Glacia, not knowing that it was Luna all along.

**Jolt:**

A Pikachu who found Luna collapsed on the beach in the world of the past. He wants to be a famous explorer and wants to join Wigglytuff's guild, but he is a bit timid. He is also the keeper of the Relic Fragment, but doesn't know that it was placed where he would find by Luna during one of her visits to the mainland, by the request of Dialga.

**Prologue**

" Tora, please take Luna with you. I fear that the other Pokémon will bully her because of her powers." A human with light orange hair and bright blue eyes looked at the Eevee holding the human child. The child had bright orange hair with golden highlights and bright green eyes with a teal shaped crescent moon inside each one. The child was clearly female and had a light blue birthmark shaped like a crescent moon. The child was wrapped in a light blue blanket as the man took her. She was sleeping softly, causing the man to smile softly at her. Then he turned back to the Eevee.

" Angela, have the others retained any human heritage because of me?" The man wore a black shirt with a light blue cape, and dark blue pants. He also wore silver boots and had a golden heart locket with the words ' Tora and Angela' engraved on the front. The Eevee shook her head at the man's question.

" No Tora, only Luna has retained that heritage. The rest of them are pure Pokémon." The Eevee looked sad as she continued. " I want you to take her with you. When she realizes her powers, I want you to help her learn how to control them. However, if your world becomes too dangerous for her, then promise me that you will do whatever you can to make sure that she gets back here safely. Even if you have to sacrifice your own life to do so. I can't lose her Tora."

Tora nodded before he spoke to her gently. " I promise that I will do whatever I can Angela. I know what she means to you, and I know that her siblings will miss her. However, we all know that you're just trying to look out for her, even if she will barely remember you. I will tell her the truth of her heritage when she realizes her powers. Until then, she will grow up thinking that she had both human parents, and that her mother died giving birth to her." The Eevee smiled sadly, with tears in her eyes. " Thank you Tora, for everything."

The man nodded as he stepped through a portal behind him and left the Eevee. He travled through a strange golden light, until he exited and landed in a fertile green forest with a few houses shown in the distance. He walked to the house on the outskirts of the village. He enetered the house and looked around.

It had a fireplacce that was used to cook his meals. There were some chairs at a table where he could eat. There were also some chairs to the side where he could relax. There were also two beds. One so he could sleep, and the other was a spare bed.

The man looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. He smiled as he placed her in a crib near the second bed. He brushed her bangs that hid her light blue birthmark as he softly spoke. " Welcome to your new home, Luna Starlight Hikaru. You are the daughter of Tora Hikaru and Angela the Eevee, and you should always be proud of that fact. You are special and we wouldn't have you any other way. Always be true to yourself, and the path you must take will open up itself for you. No matter what happens, you will always be our little girl, never forget that."

**Read And Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Luna's Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**Thank you all for reading the prologue! Now, as I said in the summary, this is my version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. I'm first starting off on before the events of the game to give everyone the background on Luna and Grovyle, as well as Jolt. Luna is the character that I play. Grovyle is the one who was stealing the time gears, and Jolt is the one who finds Luna collapsed on the beach and forms an exploration team with her. However, before we get to that, first we have to go into the past of how Luna and Grovyle met. First, we go into Luna's past and how she ended up in the Pokémon World, and then we get to how she met Grovyle. This is all my version, so there are some parts that will be different in the actual game portion of the story. Like how Luna is actually a Glaceon, instead of the usual Pokémon that you are chosen as during the whole personality question thing. This has to do with her evolving when time was still flowing, so she never really had to worry about it. One major difference I made with the story is how Grovyle said to Jolt that he only knew Darkness all his life, instead he only knew it after he evolved into Grovyle. Another thing I changed is how Jolt acquires his Relic Fragment. Another thing that is different from the game is the fact that she is also part Pokemon on her mother's side. In fact, she only has 1/16th of human heritage in her from her father. The rest of her is all pokemon. There are some things that I'm still thinking of changing, but those are all I know about for now. You'll find out them all as you continue reading and I'll post them at the top of each chapter that they're in to give you a heads up. I'll be continuing with Luna's point of view until Grovyle comes in and change it to his and hers as the story progresses. Then once Jolt comes into the story, I'll be going a little bit into his, Luna's and Grovyle's so you can see how the story progresses. So enjoy chapter 1 and tell me what you think of it. So please give me a review! I haven't been getting any reviews lately on my other stories that I'm starting to feel depressed, like I haven't done a good job on it. Especially my Yugioh story! I'm starting to wonder if people think I'm the worst author in the history of fanfiction. So please give me a review, I really need some confidence because I'm starting to lose it from all this no review business. Anyways, On to Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

**Luna's Determination**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

**5 Years Later...**

" Hey Daddy, can I go outside and play by the river?" I looked at a man in his late 20s with light orange hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a light blue cape and dark blue pants. He wore silver boots and had a golden heart locket around his neck. The words 'Tora and Angela' were engraved on the front of the locket.

" Sure Princess, just be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt, or in trouble." I nodded smiling brightly at him before I answered him. " Sure Daddy, I'll see you later!" He gave me a small smile as I ran out the door and towards the river near the outskirts of the village.

My name is Luna Starlight Hikaru, but you can just call me Luna. I've lived here in Sunlight Village with my father Tora Hikaru ever since my birth five years ago. He always seems to worry about me more than I think he should. I guess it's because of how my mother died giving birth to me and he doesn't want to lose me like he lost her. The only thing that I can remember about her is a feeling of warmth and kindness.

I don't have any friends because of my strange ways. I always tend to do things that most people think is impossible. My natural strength and agility always seems to frighten people off, but I can't understand why. That's the one thing that always puzzles me.

I looked at me reflection in the water. I was a young girl with short bright orange hair and bright golden highlights and bright green eyes with a teal crescent moon shaped inside each one. I wore a turquoise tube top with a blue jacket and black skirt with brown boots. I wore bright green fingerless gloves and I had a dark teal choker with a yellow diamond-shaped gem around my neck. My bangs also hid a light blue birthmark on my forehead shaped like a crescent moon.

Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong here. Like there's somewhere else that I should be. Everyday, the feeling keeps getting stronger, and I start feeling like my body has changed for a brief moment before it goes back to normal. I haven't told Daddy about this because I don't want him to worry. He worries enough about me already.

Then, as I got up, I heard a scream. I look to my left and saw some village kids getting chased by a tiger. I couldn't let them die! So I ran towards the tiger and tackled it just as I began to have that strange feeling once again. As I struck the tiger, it looked at me with fear and ran.

Then I looked at myself and started freaking out. I looked like some kind of kitten. I was on four legs instead of two. I had brown fur and light yellow fur below my neck. I also had a brown tail with light yellow fur at the end of it. My ears were like a cat's and were brown with pink on the inside. My eyes looked the same and my choker was still there, but it wasn't visible through all my fur. I also noticed that the birthmark on my forehead had changed from blue to white.

I noticed that the kids ran and came back with soldiers from the castle. I felt myself go back to my normal self as they tried to capture me. Apparently for my powers as I heard them talk to themselves while chasing me. However, they all fell to the ground as my father appeared right next to my and took me deep into the woods on the outskirts of the village.

" I'm sorry this had to happen to you Luna. I guess that it's time that I tell you the truth." I looked at him confused. " The truth about what, Daddy?" He sighed before he answered, looking at me nothing but serious. " Your birth Luna. You see, you are a child born between a human and a Pokémon."

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Now, as I said in the last chapter I'm going to start this story with Luna's past of how she came into the Pokémon World. Right now, she's found out the truth about her heritage and learning to control her power to shift between her human and Pokémon forms. With Luna, I made it to where she was part pokemon instead of all human for the story to make it more interesting. In this, she's actually more pokemon than human really. The only reason that she can change into a human is because of her human heritage. Otherwise, she's just a pokemon. In fact, her ability to shift between the two forms will come more into play when Grovyle and Jolt are introduced into the story. More so in Grovyle's part than Jolt's. However, there will be a big confession by Luna during the part where Luna and Jolt fight Darkrai. One that Grovyle will hear for himself with Celebi. Please tell how you like it so that I know if I'm messing up at all in anything, please! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth Revealed**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I looked at him shocked before he explained. " You see, as a young teenager, I traveled frequently into the Pokémon world to play with my friends. During one of those visits, I accidentally turned into one called Eevee. I fell in love with another Eevee named Angela, your mother. We already had six children before we had you, but there was something about you that set you apart from your other siblings.

Unlike them, you retained a part of your human heritage. One night, you changed into a human during your sleep. It was two nights after that I was turned back into a human, but the experience allowed me to change back whenever I wished. I was about to head back to my world when your mother approached me with you as a human and asked me to take you with me.

Your mother feared that the other Pokémon would bully you because of your powers and she didn't want that for you. She asked me to help you train to control your power to change between your two forms when you realize it for yourself. Then she made me promise her that if my world became too dangerous for you, then I would do whatever I could to make sure you made it back to her world safely. Even if I had to sacrifice myself in order to make sure of that.

I lied to you about your mother dying giving birth to you to protect you until it was time for you to know the truth." I smiled softly at Daddy. He only did what he thought was right, and I can't blame him for that. " So, where am I supposed to train, anyway?" He smiled softly at that before he answered.

" Right here, it's the fastest way to do it and get to the portal before those soldiers try to take you again." I nodded, nothing but serious as he explained the training. " You can go between a human and a Pokémon, but you need to learn to control when you go between the two forms. In other words, I will be teaching you how to go between the two forms by your own free will."

I nodded as he started to explain. " You remember that strange feeling when you transformed. It will continue to be there until you learn how to harness it. The key to that is your willingness to sacrifice yourself for others. To put others well-being over your own. Use those feelings to transform back into an Eevee and to change back into yourself will be easy after that. Now try to do that. We don't have much time so we need to hurry!"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I remember the feeling of wanting to protect those children and not wanting them to get killed by that tiger. I opened my eyes and was surrounded by a bright blue light as I felt my form getting smaller until I was back into what I was earlier. My father looked pleased as I looked back up at him as he explained the next part. " Good, now all you need to do is use those same feelings to transform back, so it's pretty simple."

I nodded as I was surrounded by that same bright blue light and transformed back into my human form. Then my father turned serious as he spoke. " Now that we're finished, we need to get to the portal. It's not safe for you anymore in the human world. We need to go back to your mother in the Pokémon World."

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Return to the Pokemon World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2. Now in this is where Luna and her father are trying to get to the portal to the Pokémon world as fast as they can before the soldiers chasing them get Luna. Luna's father is kidnapped on their way back to the Pokémon world and Luna's mother Angela and her friend Diamond are introduced in this chapter. Please tell me how I did because I really need the feedback desperately! Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Return to the Pokémon World**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could with my father. We were trying to get to the portal as fast as we could. I knew that the soldiers from the castle were after me. I couldn't let them take me! Going back to my mother is the only way that I can stay safe from them!

When we got to the portal, I was amazed. The portal was shaped like an arch on the top with blue and pink going down the sides like a pattern. The top of it had a black pole with a bright pink heart on the top. The inside of the portal was bright yellow.

As we were about to step inside we heard footsteps. We saw that the soldiers were coming. I saw my father go to the side of the portal. " Daddy! What are you doing?!"

He gave me a small smile before he explained. " I'm making sure that you no one can follow us by destroying it with a bomb that activates once we enter. We better hurry before they get here." I nodded as we both jumped inside the portal. However, once we were inside a dark figure attacked us and took my father away from me. I couldn't see what it looked like, but it gave me a smirk as he disappeared with my father unconscious. I did the only thing that I could think of at the time. I screamed to try to get him to wake up and escape from his captor. " Daddy!"

However, it was too late and I was consumed by the portal. I transformed back into an Eevee as I neared the exit of the portal. As I exited, I saw an Eevee like me, but with black eyes and no birthmark on her forehead. She was with a fox-like Pokémon with nine tails and had red eyes. I looked at them with relief as I used the last of my strength and collapsed as I lost conciousness.

* * *

**A While Later...**

I woke up in a small hut to see the two Pokémon from earlier at the portal. They both approached me and the Eevee spoke up. " Are you alright, Luna? That portal didn't bang you up, did it?" I looked at her shocked before I spoke.

" You know who I am?" She smiled gently before she spoke. " Of course I do, and so does Diamond here. I am your mother after all." I smiled softly before I told her everything.

She smiled sadly before she spoke up again. " Until you've gotten used to living here, how about you stay with me. Everyone except Autumn and Alexa have moved out, but they come to visit often. I'm sure that they'll be happy to know that you're back home." I smiled softly before I nodded and answered her. " Thank you mother. I think that I'll take you up on your offer."


	5. Chapter 4 Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3. In this chapter is basically when Luna leaves Angela's house to live on her own and goes to evolve. This also explains all the friends that she has made while she has lived with Angela. This is also shows how well her and Celebi get along. This also tells you of how Luna wants a friend who can completely understand her by looking past her looks and personality. So tell me how I did and if I need to change anything. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving Home**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

**5 Years Later...**

" Are you sure that you'll be okay on your own, Luna? Evolution is a very difficult thing to get used to. Once you've evolved, there's no going back. Are you sure that you can handle it on your own?" I looked back at my mother with a small smile before I answered her.

" Yes Mom, I'll be fine. Besides, a friend of mine will be taking me to Luminous Spring and back to my new home. So I won't be alone the whole time. I'm sure getting used to my new form will take some time, but I'm sure that everyone will help me through it. So you don't have to worry, I'll be alright."

My mother smiled brightly at that. Then I wish you the best of luck! Tell your friend that I said hi! I want you to come visit once you've gotten used to your new form." I nodded as I ran off towards Evergreen Forest where my friend lives.

It's been five years since I came here and I already feel more at home here than the human world. All of my siblings are really nice and friendly to me. My favorite ones are Autumn and Alexa. Alexa and Autumn are the closest to my age, so we get along the best and we always play in Evergreen Forest, where I met two of my friends that I have now.

Out of my siblings, the oldest is Tea. She evolved into an Espeon and is also very kind to everyone she meets, unless they give her a reason not to. Then comes Shadow, who is a little younger than Tea. He decided to evolve into Umbreon and is very caring to everyone and always treats everyone fairly, unless you give him a reason not to.

Then there's Volt, who is a little younger than Shadow. He evolved into Jolteon and is kind, but tends to explode when he gets too worked up. Then comes Shimmer, who is younger than Volt. He evolved into Vaporeon and is very calm and collected, but tends to get excited fairly easily.

Then there's Ember, who is younger than Shimmer. She evolved into Flareon and is known to have a fiery temper, if provoked. Overall, she's still very nice. I really think that she is very sweet, when she wants to be.

Then there's Autumn, who is younger than Ember. She evolved into Leafeon and is very adventurous and curious. Then lastly, there's Alexa, who is younger than Autumn, but older than me. She evolved into Glaceon and is very adventurous and loves to have a good time. I really admire the both of them.

During my time here, I have made some friends, but not very many. I made friends with Diamond, the Ninetales that I met the day I came here. She is the guardian of Heartworld Portal, which leads to the human world, and is also a close friend of Ember. She very nice and kind to everyone, as long as you don't give her a reason not to.

Then there's Kita the Lapras. She works for Dialga and is the guide to the Hidden Land. She is also a very close friend of Shimmer and I. She is very kind and gentle to everyone.

Then there's Dialga, the legendary Pokémon who controls time, also known as The Lord of Time. I met him around the same time I met Kita, and we've become close friends. He is actually one of the closest friend out of all the friends that I have made. He helps me out once in a while, and I help him out with a couple of favors I owe him for helping me out, even though he doesn't think of them as owing him. He thinks that it was just helping out a friend. Then there's Giratina, the legendary Pokémon known as The Lord of Darkness. He and I are always playing pranks on the other Pokémon, even the legendary Pokémon and my family. He sometimes helps me out with my pranks and says he likes my style and thinks that it's a work of art.

Then there's a mew named Topaz. She is always traveling the world and comes back to tell me all about her adventures when she gets back. I met her at Evergreen Forest. However, none of my siblings know that I'm friends with her or the other legendary Pokémon, except for Giratina. Her stories have inspired me to become an explorer.

Then there's an Articuno named Tundra. She on Blizzard Island most of the time because the temperatures there are to her liking. She can be extremely aggressive when she wakes up and sometimes can jump to the wrong conclusions. She always feels guilty when this happens and I try to help to limit her aggressions when I'm around. So far, she seems to have gotten a lot better thanks to me being around and feels grateful for my help. I don't really mind helping out. Besides, it gives me a chance to spend some quality time with her.

Then there's Celebi, the legendary time travel Pokémon. I met her at Evergreen Forest as well. She tends to get ahead of herself, but she's a great friend. She's the only Pokémon besides Dialga that I know that can travel through time. I tend to come to her when I have a problem that I need help with.

Then lastly, there is Arceus. I met him during one of my visits to Temporal Tower to visit Dialga. He's very nice, despite his reputation of being the Lord of Dimensions. Sometimes I help him out with a few favors and he helps me out once in a while. He knows about something that I am searching for and promised to help me find it. I'm very thankful to him for that.

You see, I have been searching for a special friend who can completely understand me. I want someone who can accept me without having to say a word. Someone who can see past my looks and personality and understand the real me. My friends may understand me, but they don't know me completely. That is what Arceus is trying to help me find.

Finally, I arrived at Evergreen Forest and waited at the clearing for my friend to arrive. Finally, after a flash of light, Celebi appeared. She smiled softly before she spoke. " So, are you ready Luna?" I nodded as we were surrounded in a bright light before it faded and we were at a spring.

This place is called Luminous Spring. This is the place that all Pokémon come to evolve. I turned to Celebi before I spoke seriously. " Did you bring the frozen rock?" She nodded and handed me an icy rock and I stepped into the middle of the spring where the light shinned.

I placed the icy rock down as an offering and I was surrounded by a bright light. I began to feel my form changing and when the light died down, I saw myself in the water as a Glaceon. I slowly stepped out, trying to get used to my new body and stood next to Celebi. She smiled softly before she spoke. " You look beautiful Luna, and it looks like everyone can see you choker now. Choosing Glaceon really suits you in looks and personality." I smiled softly at the compliment. " Thanks Celebi, now let's go home."

She nodded and we were surrounded that same light and landed near two different houses. One was lavender, and the other was turquoise. Celebi turned to me as she explained. " I bought both of these houses for you. The lavender is for when you're human, and the other one is for when you're Glaceon. That way, we don't draw any suspicion, alright? By the way, if you wanted to use an alias, what would you choose?" I smiled softly at Celebi before I answered her questions.

" Thank you Celebi. I really appreciate everything that you've done. As for the alias, I think that Glacia will do just fine." We both smiled and laughed softly at that. Little did I know how that name would be used in the future, or just how much our friendship would help me realize what sacrifices that I should make to ensure my future friend's and my other friend's safety.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Dialga's Favor

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is where Luna's journey starts to begin. Dialga has asked her to find the right Pokémon to bear the Relic Fragment and Arceus has a favor when she gets back. So enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dialga's Favor**

**3 Years Later...**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

" Hey Luna, how are you doing?" I came outside of my current house, which was the turquoise house, to see Celebi outside waiting for me. I smiled softly as I took a light blue scarf, which was a gift from Tundra and put it around my neck as it hid my choker from view. She smiled softly as I spoke. " Pretty good so far, Celebi."

She smiled brightly at that before she spoke. " That's good to hear. I just heard from Dialga that he wants to see you, but he wouldn't mention why. I wonder what it could be?" I smiled softly at that before I answered.

" I have a feeling, but I'll let him tell you after our meeting. I'm sure you understand how top-secret this must stay Celebi." She noddded and smiled brightly before she spoke. " Good luck, he told me to tell you to meet him at the Rainbow Stoneship." I nodded as I left her and took off running towards the Rainbow Stoneship to meet with Dialga.

It's been three since I left the care of my mother and went to live on my own. I visit them when I have the time, but sometimes I'm just too busy. Two years ago, I asked Dialga and Giratina to train me to my full potential. Dialga and Giratina were surprised at my request. I remember the look of shock on their faces when I approached them both a Temporal Tower to ask them.

* * *

**Flashback**

Dialga and Giratina looked at me shocked at my request. Dialga was the one to ask and he did so gently as not to hurt my feelings. " Luna, may I ask what brought about this request? I know that you don't ask something of this magnitude without a good reason." I looked at him with fire shinning brightly in my eyes as I answered him.

" I want to be able to have the strength to protect those close to me. I couldn't protect my father from being kidnapped. I refuse to be powerless again. I want to be able to protect those who mean everything to me, even at the cost of my own life." Giratina and Dialga smiled softly at me before Dialga answered.

" I understand how you feel, Luna. You do know that the training will be difficult and you might not even be able to complete it. Are you still willing to go through it?" I looked at them both with that same fire in my eyes as I answered without the slightest hesitation in my decision.

" Yes Dialga, I'm sure of it. I made a decision and I'll stick by it." Giratina and Dialga looked at each other before nodding and Dialga spoke up again. " Alright Luna, we respect your decision. We think that you could even be capable of entering the legendary circle, an organization that is only open to legendary Pokémon normally. However, if you can complete your training than you might be the first non-legendary to ever be accepted into the ranks. Naturally. all the legendary Pokémon are part of it. Once you complete the training Giratina and I will put in good word for you, but they still have to test you to prove that you are qualified enough to be a part of the group. If you pass, you will be accepted into the ranks and you will be able to go to the Legendary Summit, the meetings of all the legendary Pokémon.

So, we've decided to train you personally." Then Dialga turned serious as he explained the training. " I will help you in maximizing your time barriers that I know you have been having trouble with and leadership skills as well as ranged combat. Giratina will teach you many battle tactics to help you out in any situation as well as close combat." I smiled at them brightly for this chance. " Thank you both for this chance. I promise that I won't let you down."

They smiled softly at me before Giratina answered. " Now don't get too relaxed, Luna. We won't be holding back at all during training. Once we're done with you, you'll be able to take on any legendary without a scratch on you. So be ready because training starts right now."

**Flashback End**

* * *

I completed the training and entered the legendary circle about a year ago. Everyone there all know about my human heritage, but only Darkrai seemed to care about that. He always gives me a bad vibe and I'm reminded about the dark shadow that took my father away from me. Then I had a vision that showed what he was planning to do to Temporal Tower. I expressed my fears to Dialga and Giratina. They believed in my vision, since it was another of my powers that I discovered during my training and suggested that we should make it to where no one, not even a legendary Pokémon can enter Temporal Island in order to wreak havoc on Temporal Tower and time itself.

We agreed that we would only let six Pokémon know about this operation. Dialga, Giratina, Arceus, Celebi, myself and Kita would be the only ones who would know about the operation in order to minimize the chance of Darkrai finding out and stopping us. We would only leave one key to enter Temporal Island in case Darkrai found a way in and sent Temporal Tower into collapse so that they could put the time gears into place in order to prevent the Planet's Paralysis from happening. Dialga would be the one to create the key and I would be the one to find someone to give it to in the mainland that I knew could be trusted with it and then come back to Temporal Island so that I wouldn't be separated from my family and friends.

Thanks to Dialga and Giratina's training, I discovered that I had more than just the power to shift between a human and Pokémon form. I could use ice and snow attacks while I was still in my human form because I chose to evolve into Glaceon. I could heal others' souls just by touching them and I could see into the future at any time that I could just by closing my eyes and allowing the vision to come. I could also use Telepathy, a special form of communication that is usually only available to psychic Pokémon. I only use this to communicate with my friends and family, mostly my friends. I could also do more with my time barriers, which I discovered shortly before I started training. I could prevent time from stopping within it, or prevent someone from leaving or entering it. I could also use it to create a shield around myself to protect myself from any attacks, and I could also use for sealing if it was necessary, I just hope that I never have to use that side of it.

Lastly, I have this rare ability called The Dimensional Scream. It allows me to glimpse into the past or future just by touching something. The only drawback is that it can only be activated in the prescience of a trusted Pokémon partner. However, the effects are different, depending on the state of the world. It was because of this ability that I was able to find out what Darkrai was planning.

When I got to the top of the Rainbow Stoneship, I saw Dialga there with Arceus. " So Dialga, is the key ready yet?" Dialga nodded as he brought forward what looked like a piece of the Rainbow Stoneship tied on a rope like a pendant and put it around my neck, over my scarf. Then he stepped back and explained as Arceus watched.

" It is the middle piece of the Rainbow Stoneship. It shall be known as the Relic Fragment. With this, go to the mainland and find someone with a pure heart and give it to them and only use your nickname that you asked everyone here to call you instead of Luna when you're in your Pokémon form, thanks to Celebi. It will be searching for an owner on its own, but with you carrying it around, finding that Pokémon will be much faster. Then we can seal the island in a gap in time to prevent Darkrai from ever succeeding in causing the planet's paralysis. If he does manage to get through, then if someone from the outside notices, then they will come here and put the time gears in place to prevent it. If they don't, then I don't know what I'll do. I only hope that this is enough."

I hanged my head as I answered. " As do I, Dialga. I love this world too much to see it turn into a world of darkness." Then I pulled my head and looked at Dialga with shinning fire in my eyes as I continued. " I was born on this world and I intend to fight for it until my last breath." Dialga nodded before he answered. " I know you will, but I will go out of control if this can't be stopped. I only hope that it doesn't happen. I'll tell Celebi of our final decision while go home and get some rest before your journey tomorrow."

I nodded as Arceus came up to and spoke up. " I came here to ask a favor of you Luna for when you get back. One that might also help you." I nodded and urged him to continued. " You see, I found an abandoned Pokémon egg near Evergreen Forest from a pair of Sceptile who broke up, and the egg has wavelengths that are almost identical to yours. I think that I may have found the special friend that we've been searching for after so many years.

After you get back, I want you to secretly watch over the Pokémon using your nickname, Glacia. I want you to leave the Pokémon supplies and a letter from you, so that the Pokémon knows that it's not alone and that it has someone looking after them. Then, when the time is right, we will reveal that you and Glacia are one and the same. If they don't think of you differently after finding out the truth, then that Pokémon is the one that we've been looking for all along. That will be the Pokémon's test to prove themselves of being the one that we've been looking for. Do you accept these conditions, Luna?" I smiled softly at that and nodded before I answered him with a gentle smile on my face.

"Yes Arceus, I do accept your conditions. However, I have a feeling that I'll find out if this is the one before he knows that it's me. If he can see past my looks and personality and see what I really feel when no one else has, then I'll know that this Pokémon is the one that I have been searching for. There will be a time when Glacia and Luna get the chance to meet him personally, but for now, I'm content with just watching over them. That is what my heart tells me Arceus and you know that I always follow my heart, because that is the way that I live. Trusting my heart to lead me to the right path."

He was a little surprised at my response before he answered. " Thank you for accepting this task. I'll show you where the egg is when you come back from the mainland. Dialga told me that he wants you to go through the portal to the mainland and disable it and Kita will pick you up at the beach at Treasure Town when you're done."

I nodded and headed back home and went back into my house. I went to the straw pile that was my bed and sat down on it. Then I closed my eyes and allowed a vision of the future to come to me about the egg. I saw a Grovyle near the crystal lake time gear fighting me and a Pikachu. I could see the desperation in the Grovyle's eyes, like they were trying to prevent something. Then, the vision ended and I was back in my house. So Grovyle went back in time and was trying to prevent the planet's paralysis. I guess that means that they will be very important in the future. So I can't let them die just yet. I just hope that Grovyle doesn't have to do this. If I can find out how Darkrai broke through, then maybe I can stop it from happening. If not, then Grovyle is our second chance at world peace.

In the morning, I put on my treasure bag over my shoulder with my supplies, money and wonder map. I got a drink and then left the house. Then I traveled to Diamondworld Portal. The portal was the same as Heartworld Portal, except that there was a yellow diamond on the top instead of a heart. I took a deep breath, then entered the portal and ended up at a lake on top of a plateau with a green radiance in the center that I knew was the time gear. It looks like the portal took me to Uxie's lake. I just hope that Dialga told him that I was coming today. Otherwise, I might be in for a fight.

" Looks like you finally arrived Luna. Or should I saw 'Glacia of the Freezing Wind' instead? Dialga told us that you would be coming today. I am here to welcome you to my lake. Dialga always speaks nothing but the best of you and says that you're one of his and Giratina's greatest students." I smiled as Uxie appeared in front of me.

" Nice to see you again, Uxie. I haven't seen you since the last Legendary Summit. Dialga speaks very highly of you, Mespirit and Azelf." Uxie nodded his head at my compliment before he spoke.

" It's nice to see you too. Dialga has already told me and my brother and sister what he asked of you. I'd be happy to help you deactivate the portal. The rest will be up to you." I nodded as we began working on disabling the portal. It was actually very easy with Uxie's help and finished in no time at all.

As I left the lake, Uxie spoke up. " It was nice seeing you again. I hope that this will be enough to protect time and Dialga." I nodded before I answered him. " So do I, Uxie. Even if the planet's paralysis does happen, I believe that there is a Pokémon that will be born in the future that can stop it by going back in time to correct it. I look forward to seeing you again." He nodded as I left the lake and the forest surrounding it as I came to the ocean for a break.

The Pokémon with a pure heart that I'm searching for must be someone who speaks from their own heart. They may have some flaws, but I believe that the Relic Fragment might help them overcome their flaws with a little help. That Pokémon could be fun to get to know and be friends with. If at all possible, I would love to help that Pokémon to become stronger and help them realize their true strength that comes from their own heart. I know that my responsibilities on Temporal Island keep me from doing this, but someday I will be able to help them realize it. That much I'm sure of!

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Jolt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Luna meets Jolt for the first time. How he receives the Relic Fragment and why he kept their meeting a secret. She also gives him a hidden secret to saving the planet's paralysis within her words to see if Jolt would catch on to what he must do and who could help him prevent it when the time comes. It's not very noticeable, but an expert would be able to tell what she meant in her cryptic words. So enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jolt**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I always loved the ocean breeze! Traveling through Craggy Coast reminded me why I love the ocean so much. It always gives me a sense of calm and peace. The wind that blows through my fur is always so calm and soothing that it always gets rid of any doubts that I have.

I looked at the town in the distance and smiled. It shouldn't be too much longer until I reach Treasure Town. Where I need to pay the guild a visit. Kita wanted me to visit with the Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot to talk about their recent discovery in Brine Cave. As well as tell Wigglytuff why Kita made him promise after she helped Chatot.

When I arrived at the crossroads, I sat down to take a break. I finally made it to Treasure Town! I think that I'll go take a look at the beach. It might give me an idea of who I should give the Relic Fragment. I sat on the sand near some rocks and lied down, watching the bubbles from the Krabby reflect off the sun's setting rays.

Then I heard someone gasp in delight at the sight. I looked to my right and saw a Pikachu with a little bit of spiky hair on the top of its head and was clearly male. His eyes were sparkling at the sight before him. I smiled as I got up and moved toward him and spoke up to get his attention. " Looks like I'm not the only one who loves the ocean to calm their nerves. The Pikachu turned to face me with a look of confusion on his face. " Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

I smiled at his question before I answered. " My name is Glacia. I am an explorer." The Pikachu suddenly perked up at the mention that I was an explorer. " Do you work at the guild?"

I smiled as I shook my head as I answered him. " I'm sorry, but no. I'm a solo explorer, but the Guildmaster is buddies with a friend of mine." The Pikachu nodded as he answered. " That is so cool! My name is Jolt! I want to be an explorer too!" I smiled at his excitement as I answered.

" It's fun, but sometimes it gets a little lonely being by myself. My family offered to help, but they're not into it as much as I am. It's one of my favorite pleasures in life. I'm a wanderer by nature, but something has convinced me to go back home after I'm done here." Jolt nodded before he answered. " When did you get here?" I smiled before I answered. " A few minutes ago.

I'm here on business for two of my friends. After I'm done, I'll be heading back home. It's time for me to take a break from traveling and rest for a while." He nodded and looked surprised as the Relic Fragment started to glow and flew from around my neck and landed on his. He looked at me surprised as I explained.

" The Relic Fragment chooses its bearer. I was told to find someone with a pure heart to give it to. It seems to me that you fit the criteria, Jolt. I just want you to promise me something, alright?"

Jolt looked at me confused. " What is it Glacia?" I looked at him serious as I answered. " I want you to keep our meeting a secret. If someone asks about your Relic Fragment, tell them that you happened to pick it up. However, there is someone you can tell about this. He may seems like an enemy, but trust me, he's far from it. His name is Grovyle."

Jolt nodded before he answered. " I promise I won't tell anyone Glacia, unless the only way to prevent something bad from happening is to tell them." I nodded smiling slightly before I answered. " Yes, I'll hold you to that promise Jolt." He nodded before he answered. " Maybe with this treasure I'll finally have the courage to join the guild." I nodded as I left and headed towards the guild to speak to Chatot and Wigglytuff.

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Wigglytuff Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Luna meets Wigglytuff and Chatot and tells them about the pattern in Brine Cave and the reason behind Kita's promise. She only gives them enough information that they understand why Kita doesn't want them to investigate the pattern. She doesn't tell them that the island that it opens up is actually the island where Dialga lives. So Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Wigglytuff Guild**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Once I got to the entrance to Wigglytuff's Guild, I looked at the grate in front of me. I guess that this is their way of deciding who was allowed in. No doubt that Jolt will be frightened off by that when he finally works up the courage to join. However, in time, I know that it won't scare him anymore. Jolt seems nice and honest, but he's a little timid, but I know that he will be able to overcome that and become braver than he ever thought he was.

I stepped on the grate to hear someone yelling at someone. " Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!" Then I heard another voice yell at the other. " Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" Then I heard the other yell back at the other voice.

" The footprint is Glaceon's! The footprint is Glaceon's!"

Then the gate lifted up and walked down the ladder to see the first floor. I gotta admit, Wigglytuff and Chatot sure know how to run a guild. Then Chatot came up to me and started introducing himself.

" Hello, my name is Chatot. I'm the chief of intelligence and Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand." I smiled as I answered him. " So, you're Chatot? Kita talks a lot about the both of you." Chatot looked surprised before he answered. " You know Kita?" I nodded before I answered him.

" Kita is my best friend. In fact, it was her who asked me to come here to talk to you and Wigglytuff. She wants me to talk to you both about what you discovered in Brine Cave and the promise Wigglytuff made to her." He nodded as he led me into Wigglytuff's chambers. Once we were inside, Chatot brought me up to Wigglytuff and announced his presence. " Guildmaster, a friend of Kita is here to see us." The Guildmaster immediately turned around looking excited. " Hiya!"

I smiled at him as I answered. " Hello to you too, Wigglytuff. My name is Glacia. Kita's told me what happened at Brine Cave and has sent me to talk to both of you about what you discovered there, and the promise you made to her. I think that we should talk about the promise first since it's not as long as the other discussion."

They nodded and I explained. " She wants to prevent others from entering the cave as part of the promise. Is that acceptable for you both?" They nodded as Chatot answered. " Yes, but what is so special about Brine Cave that it needs to be sealed off?"

I smiled at Chatot's question as I answered him. " I'm glad you asked Chatot. That leads up to our other discussion. What I'm about to tell you stays between us."

They nodded as I explained. " The pattern you found in Brine Cave is the key to my homeland. If you find the right key, it will grant you entrance. We can't have the wrong Pokémon entering, or terrible things might happen." They nodded as Wigglytuff answered. " Don't worry, Glacia. We won't tell a soul." I flashed them a grateful smile as I left the guild and went back to the beach where Kita was waiting for me and Jolt was already gone.

I got on her back and crossed the sea. I enjoyed my time here in Treasure Town. Wigglytuff and Chatot were interesting. Jolt seemed nice and I really do hope that his dream comes true. However, I am looking forward to returning home to care for the future Grovyle who will one day may help save the world from the Planet's Paralysis if we can't prevent it from happening. If my vision has any truth to it. I'm sure of it! I really want to get to know him. When it's the right time for Glacia the Glaceon to reveal herself to him, that is.

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Treecko Hatches

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Treecko hatches and when he meets Luna's siblings. He does catch a small glimpse of Luna by seeing her eyes, but doesn't know that it was her at the time. So enjoy Chapter *!**

**Chapter 8**

**Treecko Hatches**

**Two Weeks Later...**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I watched the egg move slightly as I placed a treasure bag, wonder map, an apple and a letter in front of the egg. " It looks like it's about to hatch. I guess that it's time for me to go." I jumped into the dense branch on a tree, full of leaves in the area near the egg. That way that I could watch it when it hatches.

It's been two weeks since I came back home. Dialga has already sealed Temporal Island within a gap in time, so I'm stuck on the island, but I don't mind. As Arceus promised, he took me to where the egg was. I've been getting everything ready for its arrival and finally finished, and just in time too. Something's telling me that the egg is ready to hatch now.

* * *

**Treecko's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes too see myself in a forest. I heard enough while inside my egg to know what I was and how the world worked. In the trees, I thought that I saw a pair of bright green eyes, but as quickly as I saw them, they were gone. Then I noticed a bag, a map, an apple and a letter on the ground by my feet. I picked up the letter and began to read it, to find out why I was here.

"Dear Treecko,

If you are reading this, then you must have hatched. I hate to be the one to bring you bad news. The truth is, that your parents have recently broken up and left you behind. However, someone has asked me to watch over you until you're old enough to protect yourself.

He asked this of me as a favor. He thought that it would be a great experience for me. I believe that he is right. So know that you have someone looking out for you, even if you can't see me. So you won't be alone growing up.

- Glacia the Glaceon"

I sighed as I opened the bag. There was a note inside telling me what everything was and what the wonder map was for. Then I placed the bag over my shoulder and sat down to eat the apple. I guess that those bright green eyes was Glacia watching me. Then I heard rustling and seven different pokemon came up to me.

They were all different colors. One was purple and another was black. One was yellow and another was blue. One was red and another was green and the last one was a light blue. The purple one came up to me, who looked like the oldest and spoke in a femine voice.

" I'm sorry to trouble you, but can you tell us if you've seen or heard from a Glaceon named Glacia?" I handed her the letter as I asked her a question. " Who are you?" She smiled as she and the others introduced themselves.

" I'm Tea the Espeon and this is my younger brother Shadow the Umbreon." She motioned towards the black one as he motioned towards the yellow one as he spoke. " This is my younger brother, Volt the Jolteon." Volt motioned towards the blue one as he spoke. " This is my younger brother, Shimmer the Vaporeon." Shimmer motioned towards the red one as he spoke. " This is my younger sister, Ember the Flareon."

Ember motioned towards the green one before she spoke. " This is my younger sister, Autumn the Leafeon." Autumn motioned towards the light blue one before she spoke. " Lastly this is my younger sister, Alexa the Glaceon." Alexa stepped up to me and spoke as Tea looked at the letter.

" You see, Treecko, our youngest sister Glacia has been missing for almost a month. She's always been a wanderer by nature, but she always told us what she was up to, but this time she hasn't. We're starting to worry about her, and so is our mother." Then Tea told them what was in the letter and they all looked relieved. " Treecko, do you mind if Autumn and I become friends with you?" I nodded before I answered Alexa. " Sure thing. I don't really have anyone and I don't want to be alone all the time."

They smiled as they left after a while. I didn't know that day that meeting them would bring me one step closer to meeting Glacia. However, there was one thing that I was certain of. That I was ready for everything that the world might bring.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting Glacia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Treecko meets Luna as Glacia for the first time face-to-face, but not in the way that he hoped. Dialga is not the only one who was affected by the collapse of time. Luna helps Dialga govern time because she can control time with a small portion of her powers, so she was partly affected by it. However, Luna has been able to fight it off more easily than Dialga, but can break through it with help. Thanks to Treecko and the sisters that she was the closest to. So enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

**Meeting Glacia**

**Three Months Later...**

**Treecko's P.O.V.**

" Hurry up ,Treecko! If you don't, we'll leave without you!" I groaned as I hurried up to catch up with Autumn and Alexa. I was most definitely not getting left behind!

It's been three months since I hatched and met Glacia's siblings. I'm always with Autumn and Alexa. Apparently, they knew her better than the rest of her siblings. Since they were always together and doing almost everything together.

Apparently, Glacia used to live with her father until he mysteriously vanished. What actually happened is only known by Glacia, her mother and a friend of Glacia that Alexa was told not to tell anyone so I let her stay quiet about it. She lived with her mother until she was old enough to protect herself and decided to leave to live on her own and evolved into Glaceon around eight years ago. She visited her mother sometimes. However, she was pretty busy with her habit of exploring new places.

Apparently, even as a young child, she was always exploring. Alexa said it had to do with a legendary Pokémon called Mew who liked to be called Topaz. Her stories inspired her to become an explorer. Alexa knew that she was friends with a lot of the legendary Pokémon but is keeping it quiet because Glacia asked her to. The only one everyone knew about was Giratina because they were always playing pranks and practical jokes on everyone, even the other legendary Pokémon, so they were always on guard.

Even though the other Pokémon loved Glacia, there were some that made fun of her because she had strange and unusual powers. She could see into the future and heal others' souls just by touching them, and she could also create time barriers, whatever they were. She could also use Telepathy. It was a Psychic Pokémon form of communication by talking inside their minds. I've heard from Autumn and Alexa that she was quite mischievous, but was also very calculating as well. She also seemed distant towards those around her, but they don't know why. I guess that I'll find out the day that I finally meet her.

Right now, we're exploring the forest because of a rumor a powerful grass item that could power us up. I'm very excited about it and so are they. I wonder what it is? Only one way to find out and that's to go find it for ourselves.

After a while, we entered a clearing with a treasure box in the center. However, when we got near the chest, we were sent back by a chilling wind, then we heard a voice that shocked Autumn and Alexa. " Trespasser! If you don't depart, then you will suffer the consequences!" Then snow blew in, and when it faded, it revealed a Glaceon with bright green eyes and a white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead.

" I am Glacia, guardian of this place! I will not allow you to take the treasure!" We could tell that she didn't recognize Autumn and Alexa because when they told her, she replied harshly. " Silence! You shall suffer for disturbing this place!" Then we noticed that her eyes turned red.

Autumn and Alexa gasped at the sight and Alexa spoke softly as she realized something. " Time going out of whack is affecting her. She couldn't protect herself from its affects quick enough." Autumn and I looked at her in confusion before she explained.

" Glacia can control a part of time itself. Time has stopped in some places on the mainland for some reason that we can't figure out. She is going out of control because she wasn't prepared for it before its too late. We need to snap her out of it in order to bring her back to her old self. Unfortunately, I don't know how. She has always been distant to everyone around her, even her siblings. I don't know how we could help her other than knocking her out, which is close to impossible, but we have to try something."

Autumn and I nodded as Autumn and Alexa began attacking her. While, I was watching Glacia fighting them, I noticed something peculiar. While Alexa was trying to talk some sense into her, I noticed her eyes go back to their original color before they turned back to red. That means that she's been fighting it this whole time. Looking deep inside her eyes, I noticed something that I knew that Autumn and Alexa never noticed.

Glacia was lonely and confused because of her powers. She was always misunderstood when she used them around other Pokémon and labeled as a freak. She was desperately looking for someone who could understand her for who she is and accept her. Right now, all she wants is for someone to help her have the strength to break free from whatever is holding her prisoner. I decided now was the time for me to try to help her through the same method as Autumn and Alexa.

" Glacia, I know that you're in there somewhere fighting. I know that you've always been alone and confused all your life because of your powers and became misunderstood whenever you used them just to help others. I can tell that you've been searching for someone who can understand you for who you are and not what you can do. I'm grateful that you've been looking out for me, but know is the time for us to help you. I know that you can break free, so please, don't give up."

Glacia looked at me as he eyes turned normal and she was able to break free long enough to speak a few words. " Treecko, Autumn, Lexi. Please, help me." Then her eyes turned back to red and a bright blue light surrounded her as she was thrashing around in an attempt to try and break free. " Please Glacia, I know you can break free, because..." Then Autumn, Alexa and I spoke the last few words together in hopes that it would help. " ...We believe in you!"

At hearing those words, the red in her eyes vanished completely and we heard a sound that sounded like chains breaking and the blue light surrounding her vanished. Her bright green eyes were full of exhaustion and she collapsed on Alexa's back as she ran up to catch her before she fell to the ground. Just before she lost consciousness, I heard her mutter thanks to me, Autumn and Alexa, who she called Lexi. Then, Alexa slowly and gently laid her on the ground to rest. Then I turned to Alexa as to ask her about something.

" Why did Glacia call you Lexi instead of Alexa?" She smiled at that before she answered. " Lexi is her childhood nickname for me. She said it was easier to call me that instead of Alexa, and it sounded cuter to her. You know, out of all her siblings, she looked up to me the most because of our closeness in age. I'm only a year older than her, so I can understand her a lot better than most can. Somehow, I always knew that she was quietly suffering inside, but no matter how many times I asked to help, she would refuse saying that nothing was wrong with her when something was. I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to help her with her problem, but even though I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. All we want is for her to be happy again, like she was when we were kids, growing up in our mother's care."

Then I heard Glacia stirring awake. She opened her bright green eyes to see me with Autumn and Alexa. " Autumn...Lexi...is that you?" They nodded as she tried to get up, but Alexa made her stay down. " Easy Glacia, you still haven't recovered from what just happened. How about you tell us what happened?" Glacia nodded slightly as she sat up and told us what happened.

" I was actually waiting for when you guys would show up here with Treecko to give him something that Dialga wanted him to have when I told him about who I was caring for. Then suddenly, I felt myself losing control. I tried to break free, but to no avail until I heard your voices. It was only thanks to you three that I was able to break free." Alexa looked at Glacia serious as she spoke. " Glacia do you know the cause of this?" She nodded before she spoke nothing but serious.

" Yes, I do. Dialga is losing control of himself because of time suddenly going out of whack and beyond his control. I can resist what's happening to him because I only control a small portion of time, but he is the Temporal Pokémon. He governs time itself, so when time goes, so does his reasoning. I wish that I could help, but I don't know how. I just wish I knew what was causing this." They nodded as she got up and opened up the treasure box that was in the clearing and handed the item to Treecko. She smiled softly as she explained.

It is known as a Grass Blade. It's an item specifically meant for Grovyle, your evolved form. It reflects 1/4 of the damage that you take from designated types of moves. He thought that it might come in handy when you decide to evolve. I'm happy that we can finally meet in person Treecko. I've been looking forward to this ever since I first saw you hatch." I nodded as we left and went back to her home with a smile on Glaica's face that I could tell that it reached her eyes for the first time in a long time.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Treecko meets Luna for the first time. Glacia has decided to leave for reasons unknown to him, except that she wanted to travel again the day he decided to evolve into Grovyle. However, Temporal Tower was nearing its full collapse unknown to him. After he evolved, he and Alexa were surrounded by a time barrier in order to prevent them from suffering the effects of the Planet's Paralysis and he realizes that she was trying to protect him and then meets Luna in front of Glacia's house. What happened during the time that she left him and the time that she appears to him as Luna will be explained within the main story when Luna meets Jolt again. So enjoy Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting Luna**

**One Year Later...**

**Treecko's P.O.V.**

" I'm sorry for deciding to leave so suddenly. You know how I am." I shook my head at Glacia. " It's alright, just do what you want to do, traveling is your calling." She smiled softly at that before she nodded and took off. However, before she left, I heard her whisper sadly something so soft, I almost didn't hear it. " Thank you Treecko, and I'm sorry." What could she have meant by that?

Anyways, today I have finally decided to evolve and Alexa is showing me another place besides Luminous Spring where I can evolve. We both arrived at a lake she called the Lake of Beginnings. When I stepped into the lake, my form started to change until I was a Grovyle. Alexa thought I looked nice, but then something started happening.

Everything around us was stopping in place. Time all around us was stopping! However, just as it was about to stop us as well, we were surrounded by a bright green energy field until it passed by us completely. I turned to Alexa as she explained what that was.

" That was a time barrier. It can prevent others from entering, or it can prevent time from stopping around others. Very few can keep these up for long periods of time. The only ones that I know of that could keep it up for that long is Glacia and Dialga. The color was different than Dialga's, so I know for a fact that it was Glacia that did this. I only hope that she's alright."

I nodded as I left Alexa and ran to Glacia's house. Now I know why she was apologizing like that earlier. She was risking her own life in order to ensure mine. I only recently realized that I'm in love with her, but I never got the chance to tell her my feelings.

" So you knew Glacia, too?" I looked behind to see a human girl who looked no less than 14. She had bright orange hair with bright golden highlights, and bright green eyes. She wore a turquoise tube top with a dark blue jacket and a dark blue skirt with black boots. She wore purple fingerless gloves and a dark teal choker with a yellow diamond-shaped gem hanging from it. She also seemed to have a blue crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She looked at me with a smirk on her face before she spoke again. " You must be the Treecko she knew?"

I nodded slowly, trying to figure out who she was. " I thought as much. My name is Luna Starlight Hikaru, but just call me Luna. I was told to find you by Glacia before she went missing." I looked at her shocked before I answered.

" Glacia is missing?!" She nodded before she answered. " Yes, she went missing before she went to confront her friend Dialga to try to help him regain his reason before it was too late. I told her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen. However, she asked me if anything happened to her to find you and prevent the Planet's Paralysis from happening. It was her last wish. She loved this world too much to want it to turn out like this. So Grovyle, will you help me?"

I saw the determination in her eyes and nodded before I answered her. " Of course I will. I want everyone to know what the sunrise feels like. I love the world of light, not this world of darkness. I would even sacrifice my own life to make sure it happens." She smiled at my answer before she spoke. " Good answer Grovyle, we start investigating the cause immediately." I nodded as I followed her to help her prevent this world from staying a world of darkness and turn it back into a world of light.

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Luna's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I only own Luna, Tora, Angela, Tea, Shadow, Volt, Ember, Autumn, Alexa, Kita, Diamond, Topaz, Tundra and Jolt.**

**This is when Luna and Grovyle go to the past in order to prevent the Planet's Paralysis and when Darkrai attacks them during their time travel. Here Celebi explains to Grovyle how she knows Grovyle and that why she was willing to disappear in order to change history which is similar to Glacia's reasoning. So enjoy Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**Luna's Sacrifice**

**Three Years Later...**

**Grovyle's P.O.V.**

" Now we know the location of all the time gears. Now we need to head to the past before Dialga gets wind of this." I nodded as we went back to her home as fast as we could. When we got to her house, I asked her about it.

" So, how exactly are we going to be able to go back in time? I'm sure that Dialga definitely won't help you with that." Luna smiled at that question and winked at me as she answered. " Leave that to me! I have a friend who just might be able to help with that!"

It's been three years since I met Luna. She's made me study ancient languages because she thought it might help in our mission. Then she made us try to find the time gears that once regulated time according to what Glacia told her. Luna apparently has a rare ability called The Dimensional Scream. It responds to places where the time gears are hidden and let's us know where they were in the past. However it has a drawback. It requires the presence of a trusted Pokémon partner in order for it to work. So we always had to work together in order for it to work.

After a while, after we gathered our supplies, we left and headed towards Dusk Forest. It used to be known as Evergreen Forest, but after time stopped, everyone changed the name to Dusk Forest. Who could be in there that could help? Luna smiled as she looked at me with a serious expression. " Let's go Grovyle, we have to hurry."

I nodded as we hurried inside to find her friend. Once we entered a clearing, she signaled us to stop as she stepped forward to call someone one out. " Celebi, are you here?! It's me, Luna! I need your help with something that I know only you can do!"

I looked at Luna shocked. She knew the Legendary Time Travel Pokémon! She was the friend that she was talking about all along?! Then I heard a voice coming within the clearing that was clearly coming from a female Pokémon.

" It's about time you showed up, Luna. I was starting to worry that Dialga had caught on to your plan, even with what Glacia did before she disappeared. I'm glad that you got here before they did, but we still have to hurry before they catch on to it!" A light appeared in the clearing and a pink Celebi appeared. Luna smiled at her as she spoke, nothing but serious. " Is the passage of time ready, Celebi?"

Celebi nodded before she spoke. " Yes, I've already set the coordinates, all I need to do is activate it. Glacia knew that you would get here before she went missing and she was right like she always was. I just wish that she could be here to see both of you, especially Grovyle. However, what she did gave you time enough to be able to get to the past before Dialga could find out her plan. Let's hurry before we get caught, or at least you two since I can't be caught." Luna nodded as we were brought up to a plateau with a glowing blue tunnel. Celebi noticed my confusion about her knowing Glacia and the tunnel and explained it to me.

" My dear Grovyle, Glacia was a close friend of mine. I was her childhood friend and we looked out for each other, even though she wasn't a legendary Pokémon she certainly could fight like one. She asked me to help you and Luna get to the past to prevent the Planet's Paralysis from happening and restoring time to the future, even if she was never found in the process. I'm sure that you both are aware that you would disappear if you changed the future. Are you both willing to make that sacrifice?"

I nodded with determination in my eyes. She noticed them and smiled before she went to explain the passage of time. " This is the passage of time. It's a corridor I use to make big trips through time. Normally, going three years back in time wouldn't require the passage of time. However, a major event happened during that time, so it requires me to use this instead, which Glacia understood and asked me to use it.

Glacia was a Pokémon who helped Dialga govern time. You could call her his assistant. So she governed a part of time itself. She would have been able to protect the island from being lost in time, but she went missing shortly before time fully collapsed and Temporal Tower with it. Some of her other friends think she was kidnapped because of her tie to time or she lost her reasoning like Dialga. However, I know that isn't true. She's alive somewhere and with her sense of reasoning. She's just weakened from the collapse of time and the only way to help her is to restore time."

I nodded as she flew to be in front of the passage of time before she continued. " I can send the two of you to the right part of the time period when time was still flowing, but the rest will be up to you. I can't help you anymore than this. I know that I will be targeted for helping you, but I don't care. Just like Glacia, I loved this world too much to have it stay in this world of eternal darkness. Good luck you two and be safe." Luna and I nodded as she activated the passage of time and entered it as quickly as we could.

However, inside we were confronted by Darkrai. He was a legendary Pokémon like Celebi, so I knew that we didn't stand a chance against him. " I won't let you change history!" Then he fired an attack at me, but Luna stepped in front of me and absorbed the brunt of the attack. She looked at Darkrai with fire in her eyes as she spoke in a tone as cold as ice.

" I knew that you would try something like this, Darkrai! I know that you would attack us in order to prevent us from changing history! Celebi and I knew this, but we took the chance anyway! I promise you this Darkrai, no matter what you try, you dream will never come true! Even if it costs me my life, I will not let you hurt Grovyle! That is a promise!" I looked at her a little shocked at her words as he vanished and the portal opened up in the sky during a thunderstorm.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
